The Sky Under the Sea
by elisethewritingbeast
Summary: Enchanted Forest AU: No curse. Princess Emma of the White Kingdom is officially of marriageable age. Lieutenant Killian Jones of the White Navy is encouraged by his brother to have a life other than his duty to the Crown. Lieutenant Duckling fic.
1. Sparks

**A/N Hey! Welcome to my new story! I'm super excited about this, and I've got a lot of new ideas spinning around in my head just waiting to get out. So in this chapter, there's a ball. Pretty exciting way to start a fic, am I right? Anyway, I may or may not have gotten some inspiration from the live action Cinderella for it...shh, don't tell. It's alright, you should like it. Anyway, enjoy. As always, thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time, its characters, storyline, etc.**

Emma didn't quite understand what the big deal was. Sure, this was her 'coming out' ball, but it wasn't like she was going to meet her future husband _at_ the ball.

She was fully aware that her status made trusting people extremely difficult. She never really knew if someone actually liked her or simply befriended her because of her title, and this wasn't something that she enjoyed trying to figure out. Yes, she did have the uncanny ability to detect when someone was lying, but that was only for specific things that people said, rather than entire relationships.

So when her mother and father, King and Queen of the White Kingdom, were running around frantically trying to perfect simply _everything_ , Emma couldn't help but roll her eyes at their insanity. "Is this entirely necessary?" She asked before she could stop herself.

Her mother stopped dead in her tracks. "Emma," Her tone was one of warning. "You know how important this ball is. Almost every eligible bachelor in the realm will be here tonight," Snow reminded her.

"Your mother is right," Charming agreed.

"Now, it's time for you to get ready. We will see you in a few hours, okay?" Emma only nodded at her mother, trying not to think about the hours that she was about to spend preparing for the ball. She sighed, picking up her skirts and heading up to her rooms without saying another word.

~CS~

Emma stood in her chambers, staring at herself in the mirror. She couldn't help it, she just looked so different. Her cheeks were rosier, her hair off her shoulders in a neat and elegant bun, and the bright red of her dress made the gold in her hair shine even more. She took a deep breath, at least as deeply as she could in a corset like this one, before thanking Sophie, her handmaiden, and exiting her room.

For this particular ball, Emma would enter unaccompanied, something that she did not really enjoy. Mostly, because this meant that she would have to choose someone for the first dance, someone she probably did not know or like. She tried not to shudder at that.

"Ready?" Her mother asked as they prepared for their grand entrance.

Emma nodded. "As I'll ever be," She mumbled.

Her parents went first and she followed behind shortly after. She pretended to acknowledge the mass of onlookers, though all she really did was look at the tops of their heads, a trick her mother had taught her to soothe her nerves.

With time to mingle before having to choose her dance partner, she accompanied her mother for lack of a better option. She ignored the turned heads and hopeful looks coming from those around her. Though many of her potential suitors looked as though they wanted to approach her, they did not, and decided to keep their distance. Afterall, it was customary for the princess herself to pick her dance partner.

Bored of the discussion her mother was having, Emma excused herself and moved to join into the conversation her father had already started with a captain from their navy. "Ah, Emma." Her father greeted her. "This is Captain Liam Jones of our navy."

"Your Royal Highness, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The captain bowed humbly, before taking her hand and placing a chaste kiss on her knuckles. She bowed her head in acknowledgement.

"Yours as well, Captain Jones."

The King clapped a hand on Liam's shoulder. "Don't you have a brother, Jones? He's your lieutenant, I believe?"

"You must be referring to my little brother, Killian."

"I believe you mean _younger,_ Liam." The voice that came from behind the captain belonged to a tall man with dark, messy hair. When Emma saw him, it was almost as if all the air in the room was sucked out. His eyes were a deep blue like the sea, and when they met hers, he bowed immediately. He took her hand just as his brother did. "I am Lieutenant Killian Jones, Your Highness."

It took her a moment, but she found her voice. "It is lovely to meet you, Lieutenant."

He straightened himself, releasing her hand. "Believe me, Princess, the pleasure is all mine." And then she was lost in his eyes, and she swore right then and there that she would never see anything more beautiful in her life than him.

"Emma?" Her father pulled her from Killian's gaze. "Have you found your dance partner yet? It's time,"

"Um," She looked back at the lieutenant. "I don't suppose that you know how to waltz, Lieutenant Jones?"

"Actually, I can waltz very well, Your Highness." He paused. "If I may say so myself,"

"Would you be so kind as to accept my offer to join me in the first dance of the evening?" She asked boldly.

"I would be honored, Princess." She smiled at his authenticity. Even lords and knights often danced with her simply because it was expected, not because they wanted to, as it seemed Lieutenant Jones did. She took the arm he had offered her and allowed him to lead the way.

They made their way to the center of the ballroom, and waited for the announcement. When it came, saying that it was officially time for the first dance of the evening, Emma and Killian prepared for the music. It began not a moment later, and they moved together smoothly. His hand on the small of her back made her a bit too excited as they began to twirl around the floor.

"You dance quite well, Lieutenant." Emma complimented. She swore that she almost saw him blush.

"Thank you, Your Highness. I'd prefer if you would call me Killian, however."

"Only," She paused. "If you call me Emma."

"I couldn't-"

"If you must, at least refer to me as such when it is just us," She compromised. "Sometimes, I fear that my real name is 'Your Highness' or 'Princess'. It is comforting to be called by my own name every once in awhile." She saw a flicker of something in his eye, something like sympathy.

"As you wish, Emma." This made her smile.

They continued to move with the music, no longer two separate people but one single entity. Together, things felt unmistakably _right_.

The dance seemed to fill her with a life that she didn't know was inside of her, a passion she had never seen before. It was over far quicker than either of them preferred. When the dance ended, they were both slightly breathless, staring at each other even as others filled in around them, the next dance beginning.

"I am in need of some air. Would you care to escort me to the balconies?"

He nodded. "Of course, Emma."

The night air was cool around them, and the fresh darkness had already begun to reveal a few stars. Emma released his arm and stepped to the edge of the balcony, resting her arms on the stone that kept her from the rest of the world. She looked up to the stars above her, closing her eyes as the wind created a pleasant breeze that cooled her features. She was already starting to get hot in her dress, and it was only the beginning of the ball.

She felt Killian move to stand beside her, looking up to examine the stars as well. "I love the stars." She murmured.

"Aye," He nodded. "So beautiful," Though when he said this, he was no longer looking at the stars, but at Emma. When she met his gaze, she was glad that the darkness hid her blush. "I am intrigued, Your Hi-Emma," He corrected himself immediately. "You don't seem all too pleased to be here, at this ball."

She sighed, breathing in the fresh air. "No, I am afraid that I don't typically like balls such as these," His silence encouraged her to continue. "It is...a challenge to meet so many people. To act as Princess for such an extended period of time, to dismiss suitors and determine who is simply talking to me because I am _Princess of the White Kingdom_." She said, but felt as though she was coming off as ungrateful. "Do not mistaken me, I know that I am lucky to be in such a position, but a life like this is...lonely." She added. "There are few that I can trust, and I do not jump to do so." She finished.

"I can only imagine," He whispered, the sympathy returning.

"But enough about me," She said quickly. "How long are you docked for?"

"Until your father sends us away," He told her. "He said it would be at least a month, so I am unsure." He paused for a moment. "I hope it is not too forward of me to say this, Emma, but I wish to see you again before we depart."

"That is not too forward of you, Killian." She assured. "I would enjoy it immensely if I could see you again."

"I'm afraid I should find my way back to my brother, I fear that he may come searching." Killian laughed lightheartedly.

"Of course. I think I will appreciate the stars a bit longer."

"Then I bid you farewell, my Princess," He took her hand once more, placing a kiss on her knuckles as he did before. "If you wish, Emma, find me before the ball comes to a close. I would be happy to join you in another dance."

"I will, Lieutenant. Tell your brother that I am sorry that I've kept you so long,"

"Of course, Emma, though I believe that he will understand the reason for my absence." And with a smile, he was gone, leaving Emma and her thoughts with only the stars as company.


	2. Something New

**A/N When I started this fanfic, I had no idea where I was headed. Now, I still don't know, but I have some plot points I can't wait to add. Also, I wanted to update every week. Ha! That didn't happen. I'll try to be better next time.**

 **I've decided to name each chapter after a song, as the story title is inspired by a song by Pierce the Veil. Chapter one was by Coldplay.**

 **Thank you so much to all of you lovely readers! Thanks for reviewing, favoriting and following this story! I didn't expect so many to, but that just kind of happened. Such a pleasant surprise! Keep those reviews coming, I love to hear from you guys. Any suggestions or criticism of any sort are certainly welcome. Enjoy chapter 2!**

 **Title from the song by Set it Off.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time, its characters, storyline, etc.**

When Emma decided that she had to return to the ball, she sighed deeply. She knew that the worst was yet to come, and she wasn't exactly eager for it. She had to stop herself from searching for her first dance partner the second she reentered the room. She moved to stand beside her mother once more, who was pleased to see her.

"Ah, darling! I was wondering where you had run off to," Her mother smiled.

"Just enjoying the night air," Emma told her.

"Of course, my dear. Now, I'd like you to meet Queen Gerda of Arendelle."

"Your Majesty," Emma curtsied. The Queen nodded.

"No need for such formalities, dear. Your mother and I have been friends for many years, and I believe you have been in contact with my eldest daughter, Elsa."

"Of course, I consider Elsa a dear friend, though we've met only once in person."

"I do hope to amend that soon." Queen Gerda smiled warmly, but Emma noticed a hesitance in the Queen. What she did not know was that Elsa had entrusted her with her darkest secret; Elsa had magic. Of course, Emma was gifted too, though she had yet to truly harness her powers. But Elsa was far more sheltered than Emma, and Emma worried for her friend.

Emma couldn't continue the conversation, because a potential suitor had requested a dance, and she wasn't really supposed to say no. At least, her mother hadn't said that in so many words, but she implied it nonetheless. So Emma endured a few dances with various possible suitors, trying not to laugh at their flattery attempts. When they complimented the color of her eyes or dress, or when they tried to act intelligent and educated. Most of them were just arrogant and irritating.

Finally, Emma had freed herself from a particularly clingy one to get a drink. She took her time, sipping slowly so she'd have more time to herself. She really wanted to just run from the ballroom, to run to the stables and ride away on her horse, but she knew that she had to stay. But this thought didn't please her.

The only reason she was holding herself together so well was because of the possibility of seeing Lieutenant Jones once more. Occasionally, she'd find his gaze somewhere across the room, his piercing blue eyes finding hers. So many times she'd wanted to approach him, but she was always interrupted by another annoying suitor.

None of them intrigued her the way he did. And that notion made her irritated, scared and hopeful, all at the same time. She was no fool, she knew that not all relationships ended in true love. Not everyone was as lucky as her parents, but she wanted to allow herself to simply _hope_.

As she scanned the room she could not find him. She feared that he left without another dance, without saying goodbye. She headed to the balcony once more, hoping that he would be there.

She found him standing where she had been mere hours ago. She joined him silently. He turned to face her, a half smile on his lips. "Hello again," He paused, stopping himself from saying 'Princess'. "Emma."

"Hello," She grinned back, then parted from his gaze to look out toward the trees. "Have you been enjoying yourself this evening, Killian?"

He hesitated. "It's very grand, and the music is lovely. The food is exquisite…"

"But?"

"But, I fear that my attention has been elsewhere this night."

A smile threatened to touch Emma's lips, but she suppressed it. "Oh?"

"Yes, a woman has plagued my thoughts." He looked thoughtful. "Her beauty is rather striking. Royal, even."

"Is that so?"

"I'm afraid it is. She's like nothing I'd expected."

She was truly curious now. "Better or worse than your expectations?"

"Better, far better."

"I could duel her, perhaps. I am well versed in both archery and swordplay," Emma tried her best to act serious.

"Unnecessary," Killian grinned wider.

"Then there's no hope then? You're enamored of her?"

"It certainly seems that way."

"Well, I suppose the only way to continue would be to confess this to her."

"Oh good," He said, then quieter, "I just did." After a moment, he spoke again. "And what does she think? Has he made an impression?"

"I believe we both know the answer to that question, Lieutenant."

"Forgive me if I'd like to be certain, Your Highness."

She studied the stars as she thought of how best to respond. "You have enchanted me, Killian. I've danced with many tonight, yet you are the only one who has truly intrigued me. I dreaded this ball for weeks, knowing that my parents wished that I find a suitor. I wasn't sure it would ever happen, honestly. Most of the men at these balls are the same, exasperating, senseless and crude. But you…" She met his eyes now. "You are none of those things, Killian."

"So, if I came back tomorrow and asked permission to court you," He began.

"I would be overjoyed."

"Then that is what I shall do."

~CS~

The rest of the ball passed in a blur, a joyous blur in which Killian and Emma danced together far too much. She was never happier.

By the time she returned to her chambers and was undressed by Sophie, Emma was exhausted. She wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed, but instead she made her way to her desk, where a letter from Elsa sat. She'd received it the day before, but she hadn't had anything to reply with. She decided on rereading it before she wrote her response.

 _Emma,_

 _I wish I had better, more exciting news, but my days have been repetitious lately. I talk to few, and mostly stay in my rooms until evening. Sometimes at night, when I know Anna is asleep, I walk by her room and press my ear against her door. I hear her loud snores, and wish I could be there for her as I once was. I wish I could tell her, that she knew why I kept my distance. I don't want to hurt her anymore. But I know that I cannot. I must keep this from her for as long as I am able._

 _But enough about me and my sorrows. It is almost your twentieth birthday! My mother has already left to pay you a visit, and I would have loved to have joined her on her journey. As a few months your senior, you should know that this is a very important year for you. Not that I had a coming of age ball, but my point still stands._

 _I hope that we will see each other very soon, because it has been far too long. I miss you terribly, as you are my sole confidant and true friend. Happy birthday, Emma._

 _Your friend,_

 _Elsa of Arendelle_

Emma tried not to think about the sadness that Elsa must feel everyday, and the loneliness that probably never leaves her. Instead, she thought of the best way to start her own letter.

 _Elsa,_

 _I am sad to hear that you are so lonely, and I wish that you and Anna could reunite once more. I will ask my parents if I can visit you as soon as I am able._

 _Earlier this evening was my ball, and you know how I detest them. But this one was better. I met a man, a lieutenant in my father's navy. He's wonderful. I was taken with him from the moment our eyes met. But, dear Elsa, I am scared. I have never loved, and such an act is entirely possible with this man. I do not want to be hurt, but I feel that I can trust him, as insane as that sounds._

 _Killian Jones is the most pleasant man I think I've ever met at a ball. Or ever. He's charming, and intelligent. He can hold a conversation with me. He isn't intimidated by my knowledge or skill...he's just wonderful. And tomorrow he is going to ask my father permission to court me._

 _I know that it is ridiculous, and that I'm acting like a silly schoolgirl with a crush on a boy, but I feel as though he understands me. Perhaps you will read this and laugh, but I hope that with Killian, I can have what my parents have. I only met the man, yet I can say this with my entire being. I am in trouble, aren't I?_

 _I will be careful, however. As much as I feel that I can trust him, feelings are not always correct._

 _What are your thoughts, Elsa? I hold much value in your thoughts and opinions, and I hope you do not think me rash. I hope to hear from you soon._

 _With love,_

 _Emma_

After signing and sealing her letter, she finally allowed herself to sleep, drifting off almost immediately after her head hit her pillow.

 **A/N Some things I'd like the clarify.**

 **First, Killian's character. I wanted to make him somewhere between shy lieutenant and bold pirate, which isn't easy.**

 **Next, Elsa is currently 20, but a few months older than Emma, if you missed that in the letter. Which means, if we're following the timeline [SPOILERS], her parents will die very soon. Not a major spoiler, sure, but a plot point I'd like to get to eventually.**

 **Also, I didn't really want to write a bunch of irritating suitors, mostly because I'd have to find like 600 synonyms for annoying. And there aren't that many. So I apologize if you wanted to see that. It might come later, if I'm up for it.**

 **It shouldn't be too long until the next update, as I've already started the next chapter. Yay!**

 **I changed Elsa's age to fit my story, so her parents will die and she'd be crowned a few months later.**

 **Anyway, leave a review if you want. Or not, that's okay too. If you follow or favorite this story, I sincerely appreciate you.**


	3. Silver

**A/N: This is my longest chapter so far!**

 **I've decided one very important thing: their relationship is not going to be the main struggle. It isn't going to be a slow burn, or Emma denying her feelings for him. They'll be thrown into an adventure together, just as they're falling (or have already fallen) in love. The one thing you will never doubt in this fic is how they feel about each other. Sorry if it isn't what you wanted, but that's the way my brain wants to take this.**

 **Inspired by Silver by Waterparks. Yes, I've noticed that all three chapters so far have started with 'S'. No, this was not on purpose.**

 **As I was writing this I had one of those 'everything I write is complete shit' moments so I'd like to apologize in advance for any mistakes and the general quality of this chapter.**

 **[NEW UPDATE AS OF 8/4: I changed Emma and Elsa's age to 20 to fit my timeline better. Yes, I know that Elsa is 18 when her parents die in the original story, but this is an AU timeline-wise. Elsa will be crowned queen at 21, as in the original story.]**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time, its characters, storyline, etc.**

Emma woke slowly the next morning. At first, she was afraid that she dreamt everything, that she hadn't actually met Killian, but the sealed letter still sitting on her desk made her more confident.

She remembered that she'd given Sophie the day off, moving to her vanity to brush her hair. She decided to leave it down, unable to think of anything else to do with it. When she moved to her closet and saw the dress Sophie had laid out for her the night before, she smiled. Her handmaiden knew her well. She had left out one of her simpler dresses.

When Emma arrived in the dining hall for breakfast, her parents were already finishing. "Emma! Did you sleep well?" Her mother asked.

She hadn't realized that she had slept so long. "Very well, mother, thank you. I apologize for my tardiness."

"Do not fret, dear one." Her father smiled. "We have managed without you,"

Emma took one of the smaller pastries, not feeling as hungry as she thought she was. Her parents seemed blissful as usual, though there was something different. Like they were expecting something of her.

A knock interrupted the silence and her stomach churned. "Enter," Her mother said.

"You have a Lieutenant Killian Jones to see you, Your Majesty." The guard told her father. Emma's gut tightened at his name. She had allowed herself to hope that he was truthful, and now that he was, it became difficult for her to maintain her composure. She had to focus to keep her hands from shaking.

"Send him to the throne room, I will be in shortly." After the guard left, her father turned to Snow. "Would you like to join me, darling?"

"I think not, I'd like to brush up on my archery,"

"Like you need it," Charming grinned. One thing Emma always admired about her parents was the love they held for each other that never lessened, even after years all those years. They still had playful banter and fond teasing. That was something Emma always wished for herself, but never thought it a possibility. Not everyone was lucky enough to find their true love.

"Up for a challenge, Emma?" Her mother asked.

She looked up at her from her food. "I was actually wishing to spend some time in the library," She had already mentally calculated how close the library was to the Throne Room. Emma would have to pass the throne room to get there, meaning she could listen to just a moment of their conversation.

"Very well. You know where to find me," Snow dismissed herself.

"I should be off as well." Her father kissed her forehead and left to meet with her lieutenant.

Emma sighed, wishing she could be a part of their discussion. After a moment, she finished her breakfast and made her way to the library, pausing as she passed the throne room.

"You look a bit nervous, Jones," She heard her father tease him. She thought of the blush that was probably creeping up Killian's cheeks.

"Your Majesty," He began. She held her breath.

"David is fine, Killian. Your brother has served me for quite some time, I believe we are past formalities." Emma internally scolded herself for being so nervous, releasing the breath she had been holding. Her father was a good man; surely he would approve. Knowing this didn't lessen her anxiety, however. She scurried off to the library, unable to hear more.

She searched the endless shelves for a few minutes, trying to find something she hadn't read before. She pulled off a book from a shelf, _Tales and Legends of the Sea_. She settled in on the couch by the window, and opened to a random page to begin to read.

Emma was so entranced by the stories that she didn't realize how much time had passed. It wasn't until her father approached her that she noticed how lost she'd been in the book.

She closed it immediately and stood. "Papa!"

"Please, sit with me, dearest."

"How was your audience with Ki-Lieutenant Jones?" She asked, trying not to sound as desperate as she was.

Her father smiled knowingly. "You seem jumpy, Emma. Is everything okay?"

Emma scowled. "Father, please do not tease me."

"Okay, okay." David raised his hands in defeat. "So you know why Lieutenant Jones was here to see me, I'm assuming?" Emma nodded. "Thought so. Relax, Emma," She tried to breathe. "Lieutenant Jones is a very good man. I've known his brother for many years. It was however, a shock to hear that my daughter had taken an interest in any man," He eyed her as she rolled her eyes. "Yes, he asked permission to court you."

Emma felt as though she was going to jump out of her skin. "And?"

"And, I told him that it was entirely up to you. If you wished to court him, I'd give my blessing."

"Oh, papa!" Emma cried, kissing his cheek.

He laughed. "So I take it you'd like to court him?"

She took a moment to compose herself. "Yes, it would please me greatly." She stood again. "Oh, I must write to him at once…" She began to plot, thinking of what their first outing could be.

"That isn't necessary. He is staying here, after all." Her father said nonchalantly.

Emma paused, turning back to her father. "He is?"

"Of course. It is customary when the princess is courting someone to have them reside in the castle for the first few weeks of the courtship, if not longer…"

"You have no idea how much this means to me, father." He smiled at her words.

"I feel as though I'm beginning to," He thought for a minute. "You should inform your mother before she accidentally fires an arrow at him." He joked.

"Yes, I should probably do that. Thank you, papa." With that, Emma rushed to the gardens to find her mother.

She reached her without a sign of Killian. "Mama!" She called. Snow lowered the bow that had been pointed at the target.

"Changed your mind about that challenge, have you?"

"No, I have news for you."

"Oh?" Her mother put her bow down.

"I've found a suitor." She said calmly.

"That's wonderful, dear! Who is he? Have I met him?" Snow sat with her daughter on the stone bench beneath a tree.

"Um, I'm not sure. It is Lieutenant Killian Jones, who was here to see father this morning."

"Ah. I haven't met him, but his brother is a remarkable man. Is he staying in the castle?"

"Yes, Father just notified me."

Snow thought for a moment. "Well, now that you're here, I don't suppose you'd like to shoot a few?"

Emma beamed at her mother and grabbed the bow. She nocked an arrow and shot at the first target. It hit directly in the center, as she expected. She shot at the three other targets, hitting them just as she did with the first.

"I wasn't sure if you were joking last night or not, now I know that you weren't," A voice from behind Emma startled her, before she realized it was Killian.

She lowered the bow, turning to face him. "Of course I wasn't. If there's one thing I never joke about, it's my skill set." She smiled coyly. Remembering her mother's presence, she introduced them. "Mother, this is Killian." Snow nodded at him. Emma handed her the bow. "I think we'll go for a walk if you'll excuse us, Mother."

"Of course, darling." Killian offered her his arm and she took it. "Have fun!" Her mother called.

Emma shook her head at her mother, grinning. "Your conference with my father went well," She said conversationally.

"Yes, he was pleasantly surprised that you had found someone you were interested in,"

"Well, he was under the impression that I hate the entirety of the male population,"

"Close enough," Killian joked, and Emma elbowed him playfully.

"So, Father told me that you'll be staying here for a few weeks,"

"Yes, I was surprised when he suggested it. But Liam will be thrilled. I had a letter sent to him informing him of the arrangement. I believe he will come by this evening to bring me a few things." He chuckled. "Or to see for himself that _I'm courting the Crown Princess_."

"Is that so hard to believe?" She asked. He eyed her wearily. "Okay, okay. Point taken. Well, I look forward to meeting him again."

They didn't return to the castle until after lunch was long over, and no one seemed to mind. Emma was eager to show him the giant library, as she discovered his love for books and knowledge during their walk. "Isn't it wonderful?" She asked, turning to look at the expansive shelves. "I spend entire _days_ here, just reading. I think it's one of my favorite places in the castle. I was here earlier, while you were with Father. It's great if you have to kill time. I've lived here my whole life, and I come here almost everyday, yet there are so many books I've yet to read."

Killian looked around, his eyes filled with wonder. "It's magical."

"Yes, I think so." She moved to one of the bookshelves. "Let's see…" She ran her finger over a few books. "Ha!" She pulled out one of her favorites. "Have you read this one?" She held it out to him.

"No. Should I?"

"Certainly." She handed it to him and smiled again, she found herself doing a lot more of that lately, and moved to stand beside him once more. "Come, I have another place I'd like to show you before dinner," He followed her willingly, shaking his head at her enthusiasm.

She led him to the opposite end of the castle, up a few stairs and towards a tower. They climbed all the way to the top of it and she opened the door. Beyond it was what looked like a rooftop garden. "There are a few others like this, but this one is my favorite."

"Why?" He wondered.

"I'll show you." She walked to the edge of the roof and looked out. What he saw made him gasp. He could see everything, the entire garden below, the small village and the docks, his brother's ship, and he could see all the way to the sea. "I can see the to the water from my balcony, but no other place in the castle can see the garden _and_ the kingdom beyond. It's amazing."

"I'm beginning to think that this entire castle is magical," He laughed lightly as he stared out at the sea, the sun making it shine like silver.

Emma took a deep breath, wishing she could reveal her magic to him. It was not common knowledge that Emma had powers, and her family wished to keep it that way until she truly understood it herself. She knew that telling him would change the way he saw her, and she didn't want to push a new relationship like this. She would have to wait, and that would be excruciating. It felt like lying, though it wasn't, really. She had already begun to trust him, but that didn't matter. She would wait.

 **A/N: Next chapter is dinner and you get a peek at Killian and Liam's childhood. I'm honestly loving where this story is going, and I'm super excited to share it with all of you.**

 **Thank you again for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following, or reviewing.**

 **I love you all!**

 **EM**


	4. Talk

**A/N: Yay! I'm so happy with myself for posting as often as I am.**

 **Talk by Kodaline**

 **[IMPORTANT UPDATE: if you didn't see in the previous chapter, I changed Emma and Elsa's age to fit my timeline. Yes, yes, I know that Elsa should be 18 and Anna should be 15 when their parents die, but I decided to change that for timeline purposes. Elsa and Emma are 20, Anna is 17.]**

 **I'd like to specify a few things for a reviewer. I changed the timeline considerably (or Killian would be about 300), and I just moved Arendelle's timeline back a few years, so Queen Gerda and Snow would be friends. Yes, I know it's different from the show but I really wanted Elsa and Emma to be close, and for that to happen with the plotline I want, I had to mess with it. Also, I decided to make Emma an only child. I could make up something about how Snow was cursed and cannot bear another child, or that Rumplestiltskin promised to kidnap the child or whatever, but I didn't feel it necessary to the story. Honestly, any other children would be more of an afterthought and I didn't really think it was worth it. And one of the reasons they wanted a child in the first place was because they missed their chance with Emma. In this AU, they didn't.**

By the time they left the rooftop garden, dinner was prepared. Liam had arrived only moments before Emma and Killian had, and they were to all dine together with Emma's parents.

"Liam," Killian greeted his brother.

"Killian," His brother beamed at him.

"We had someone take your bags to your chambers, Killian." David told him.

"Thank you, Your-" David narrowed his eyes. "David," Killian corrected himself.

Liam bowed to Emma. "Your Highness, it is a pleasure to see you again,"

She shook her head. "Emma will do just fine, Captain." He nodded once and she turned to Killian. "Care to escort me to dinner, Killian?"

He offered her his arm. "It would be my honor, Emma." They led the way to the dining hall where their meal was waiting. Emma was glad for her family's lack of formality, because they didn't have assigned seating, which meant that she could sit beside Killian without causing an uproar. Moving to pull out a chair, she was stopped by Killian. "Allow me," She smiled up at him as he pulled her chair out for her. He took the seat beside her as the rest of their group filled in around them.

Neither of the Jones brothers had dined with royalty before. They both expected it to be a bit more tense, more solemn. Of course, it was the complete opposite. Dinner with this royal family was a joyous occasion, full of laughter and many stories. Killian realized that he shouldn't have expected anything less after spending the majority of the day with the Princess.

Liam only saw the Killian the Princess interact one time, and he was pleased to find them getting along so well. When Killian had finally taken his advice to focus on something other than his work, he didn't exactly mean the _p_ _rincess_. It was safe to say that he was surprised.

The King and Queen started dinner by sharing many tales about Emma and her childhood, much to Emma's dismay. Snow was laughing about the time Emma had hurt her ankle and refused to stay off of it as was suggested. Charming decided to tell the story of when Emma was five and decided it was time for her to learn how to handle a sword, so she stole his.

When Emma was sufficiently crimson, she shook her head. "Okay, okay, that's enough."

Snow relented. "What about you two?"

Killian and Liam locked eyes. "We had an...interesting childhood, Your Majesty." Liam told her.

Emma looked to her father, but he seemed as confused as she was. "Our mother died when we were very little. Our father…" Killian began.

"He abandoned us, leaving us on a ship in the middle of the night."

"That's awful!" David exclaimed.

Liam nodded sadly. "We had to work for years just to get passage to your kingdom."

"Without your charity, we would still be enslaved on the ship our father sold us to," Killian said bluntly. Emma's heart went out to the men that sat before her. They hadn't deserved that. She felt guilt, for she had an easy childhood with few hardships, when these two kindhearted men were suffering.

"I saw two hard working men who needed jobs. I was in need of new sailors." Charming explained.

"You may not see it as such, but what you did for us that day changed our lives." Liam told him honestly.

"Well, you two have done very well in the positions you worked for," David smiled.

"Thank you, David." Liam said.

Dinner came and went, and when dessert arrived, the conversation had taken a turn for the better.

"Elsa wants me to visit her in Arendelle," Emma told her parents.

"I'm not sure if it's a great time for us to leave the castle for so long, what with the ogre attacks at the edge of the kingdom. You know we have to keep an eye on that,"

"I am 20, Father. It's time I begin to forge alliances for myself,"

Her mother sighed. "Let's discuss this in a few weeks, darling."

Emma deflated. She'd been so hopeful. She was glad that she had a few days before she'd have to reply to another letter from her friend.

Sensing the disappointment in Emma, Killian thought it best to change the topic. He looked to his brother, who nodded and spoke. "I remember our first voyage on _The Jewel of the Realm_. We hadn't been fortunate enough to navigate around a storm. It ran into us headon, and the captain called for all hands on deck. But poor little Killian," Liam had to stop for a moment and laugh, while Killian looked a bit sick. "He ran below deck and hid there until the storm passed. I found him after, curled in a ball behind the cargo."

Emma found this absolutely adorable. Not just the story, but Killian's blush as his brother told it. While Liam and her parents were busy laughing, Emma's hand found its way to Killian's beneath the table. His blush only grew at her actions, which Emma grinned at.

Their hands remained entwined for the rest of dessert, while Killian told the group about the awful seasickness they had when they were younger. By the time they had all finished, the laughter had not subsided. Killian quickly realized that he would look forward to meals with this royal family.

~CS~

After dinner, Emma and Killian found their way back to their rooftop garden.

"So," Emma began conversationally. "Lieutenant Jones can't face a storm?"

He blushed again, "That was nearly a decade ago." She laughed lightly. "I've seen creatures I'd never imagined, living most of my life on the sea." He added, attempting to change the topic again.

Her curiosity grew. "Like what?" She asked.

"Like mermaids. Awful creatures, mermaids. Very dangerous,"

"My mother's friends with one," He raised an eyebrow. "Queen Ariel. She used to be one. Saved King Eric, but that was before he was king. Their daughter is very kind."

"Well, maybe I'll meet them one day. Until then, I wouldn't go jumping in the sea to greet them,"

Emma giggled, then sighed and sat on the bench. "I just don't understand why they won't let me go to Arendelle,"

"You're their only child. Perhaps it's difficult for them to see that you're growing up." He reasoned.

She took a breath. "Perhaps. I just miss her terribly. And letters take so long to arrive. Half the time, I've forgotten what I've told her."

"That sounds awful," He sat beside her.

She looked up at the dim stars overhead. "I just hope I can visit her soon."

"Well, you are doing yourself a favor by befriending the Lieutenant and Captain of your father's flagship."

"Didn't you know? That's the whole reason I'm interested in you." She said sarcastically.

He grinned. "That is quite ingenious, if I may say so." He changed the topic. "Dinner was interesting,"

Emma blushed again. "Yes, I'm sure my parents will tell embarrassing stories about me until they run out...which I fear could take a while."

Killian chuckled. "I suppose it's a good thing that I'm so partial to your blush,"

She laughed. "Well, you will be seeing a lot of it if they continue to share stories of my youth." There was silence for moment.

"This will be an interesting month," Killian finally said.

~CS~

"I suppose I should sleep now," She told him regretfully as they stood in front of her door.

"I'll see you at breakfast, then?"

"Of course," She smiled. "I enjoyed spending time with you today, Killian."

"As did I, Emma."

She did something she never thought she'd do. She kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Lieutenant." And she entered her room, closing the door behind her quickly.

"Goodnight, Princess." Killian murmured, still stunned by her action. He grinned to himself. The Princess of the White Kingdom kissed his cheek. They were acting like schoolchildren, and he was enjoying every minute of it. After a few moments, Killian headed to his temporary room.

Emma heard him tell her goodnight, because she was still leaning against the door after almost five minutes. She had taken a risk, and it had gone over with reasonable success.

Eventually, she moved to her desk where she picked up the letter she'd written the night before. She sighed, and headed to her balcony where she tied it to one of her birds after giving it a seed. She watched it fly off into the endless dark blue.


	5. Trouble

**A/N: Wow, this fic is going better than I expected. I can't wait for you to read this chapter, it's a good one! As always, thanks for reading.**

 **Trouble by Cage The Elephant**

"Come on, Killian," Emma baited. He attempted another slice, but Emma saw it coming, stepping aside before it could catch her.

"Good form." He complimented.

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

This was not the first time they had sparred. In fact, they'd fought many times in the past few weeks and Emma had won most of the time. She did find herself being critiqued by her lieutenant, even as she beat him.

He did best her a fair few times, but as she learned more about him, she began to predict his moves with more ease, and he won less frequently.

Sparring quickly became one of their favorite activities. Some days were more relaxing, like the hours they'd spend in the library, reading their own books and enjoying each other's company. Occasionally one would read to the other, studying their voice more than the book itself. On other days, they would go on adventures around the castle or even in it, when Emma would show Killian all the passages she'd found hidden away.

It was an extreme understatement to say that they got along well. They became nearly inseparable, usually only parting at night. The hours they spent together were filled with laughter, filled with riveting conversation as they learned more and more about each other. Emma found herself exchanging glances with Killian like she often saw her parents doing. On days that Killian would have to report to his brother, Emma found herself missing him more that she cared to admit. Everytime he left, it was like he had taken a part of her with him, even if it were only for a few hours.

It terrified her how much she grew to care for this man. She wished Elsa was there, as she hadn't yet responded to her letter. She wanted to know what her friend thought of this new development. Elsa always had a logical view on things when others were involved, and Emma knew Elsa would be honest with her.

But her silence scared Emma for a whole other reason. The last time Elsa had taken this long to respond, she was ill. Even then, letter had taken little more than two weeks; Emma sent her letter over three weeks before. Emma was worried sick, and without Killian there, she would have been a mess. He kept her busy, knowing of her fears. He kept her company, and distracted her when she needed it.

That was the exact reason that Killian had suggested they should spar on that afternoon. It would take her mind off of her friend. "Ha!" Emma exclaimed, her blade an inch from Killian's throat. He grinned at her, happy to see her smile. Her eyes were pulled from his when she saw a figure flying toward her. Her sword clattered to the ground, as she knew that figure could be one thing: a bird. From Elsa.

Emma rushed to meet the bird beside a bench a few feet away, where it landed on the low hanging branch of a cherry tree. She untied the letter and the bird flew off, just as Killian arrived at her side, his own sword discarded beside hers. "From Princess Elsa?" He asked.

Emma nodded, taking a seat on the bench as she opened the letter. Killian stood before him, watching with apprehension.

 _Dearest Emma,_

 _I apologize for the delay in my letters, but tragedy has struck Arendelle. My mother, upon leaving your kingdom, traveled to the Kingdom of Corona, to meet my father, where he was meeting with the rulers there. They were to travel home from Corona- they didn't make it, Emma. There was a storm that took their ship and them with it. My parents are dead. I will be crowned on my twenty-first birthday. I can't do this, Emma. I need you here. Please, please, come to Arendelle. Anna has no one; you know I can't be there for her. Please, Emma. Bring your lieutenant and come to Arendelle. I beg you._

 _Soon to be Queen,_

 _Elsa_

"I have to go," Emma muttered to herself.

"What?" Killian asked, confused.

She held the letter to him. "Here."

"Are you sure I should read this, lass?" He asked. She nodded weakly. He took the letter and sat beside her on the bench. As he read, Emma was beside herself. She could barely think, barely fathom the pain that Elsa must have been feeling. Killian spoke a moment later, "You have to go." Even on parchment, Killian could feel the sorrow that this woman felt. Along with that, he could feel the concern that was practically radiating off of Emma.

She turned to him. "Killian, I need you to promise me something."

"Anything, Emma."

"If my parents don't let me-"

"I'm sure they will-"

She cut him off just as he did. "No." She said firmly. "If they don't let me go, I need your help to get there. I know it's a lot to ask. I know that you don't have to do it and that I'm awful for asking this, but I cannot let Elsa go through this alone. I just can't."

He looked at her for a moment, then nodded. "Okay, but let's talk to your parents before we do anything rash."

She grabbed his hand, "Come on," She pulled him back into the castle.

They found her parents in the throne room, deep in discussion. She didn't even knock. "I have to go to Arendelle."

Her parents looked at her with concerned. "What?" Her mother spoke first.

"The King and Queen of Arendelle are dead. Elsa will be crowned on her birthday. Mama, Papa, I have to be there for her. She needs me."

Charming and Snow exchanged a look. When Snow nodded slightly, David cleared his throat. "Killian, how soon until The Jewel of the Realm is ready for another voyage?" Emma visibly relaxed, her father's words indicating they would let her go.

"She's ready now." He told him.

"Killian, when we finish this conversation, head to The Jewel and tell Liam. Prepare to set sail in the morning. But I have a few things to address before you go." He paused and Killian nodded. "First, there is the matter of Emma's safety."

"Father-"

He raised a hand to silence her. "No. If we are allowing you to go alone, there are a few things we require." He told her. "I think three guards will suffice."

"If I may, Your Majesty," Killian began and David narrowed his eyes at the name. "My brother and I have been trained just as any guard you would send."

The King nodded, satisfied. "Just one, then." Killian squeezed Emma's hand. David looked to his daughter. "You said she would be crowned on her twenty-first birthday?"

"The twenty-first of December." Emma supplied.

"Right. It's a two week journey to Arendelle. You've never been at sea that long."

"I'll be okay, Papa. I promise."

"You will be representing the kingdom, Emma." Her mother said. "Are you prepared for that?"

"Of course. I'm more than ready." She said. Emma had been trained her whole life to be a leader. She was ready for just about anything.

"Killian, you are dismissed. We will see you tomorrow morning aboard The Jewel." Of course the King and Queen would be there to see Emma off. "Emma, tell Sophie of this plan. She will prepare your things. Now, off with you both."

When they exited, Snow looked to David. "Are we doing the right thing by letting her go?"

"I have a feeling she would have gone with or without our permission."

In the corridor, Killian bid Emma farewell. "I'll see you in the morning."

Emma smiled. "I know. I have a feeling it will seem much longer, though."

"You'll be busy. You will hardly notice my absence." He reassured her.

"I highly doubt that, Lieutenant."

He smiled fondly. "I'll see you in a matter of hours,"

"On board your ship."

"She isn't mine, Your Highness." He shook his head. "Technically, she's yours. Or, your mother's."

"Hm. Well, I think I'll have to use that to my advantage then, won't I?"

He chuckled. "I'm counting on it."

He released her hand and turned to leave. "Killian?" He turned back at her voice. She took a breath to muster all of the nerve she could, and touched his lips with her own.

It was a gentle kiss, one that grew with desire and passion. Killian's hand found its way into Emma's hair. It was the first kiss either of them had.

"Go, my lieutenant." She murmured after they parted.

"Till morning, my princess." He bowed and placed another kiss on her knuckles this time. He turned once again and headed toward The Jewel of the Realm.

~CS~

Emma still felt the tingle of his lips against hers hours later, as she helped Sophie select some gowns and riding outfits for the journey. She was too busy preparing for her departure to eat in the dining hall with her parents, and had another servant bring food up for both herself and Sophie.

Emma ignored her maid's protests. Sophie kept saying that it wasn't right, that she wasn't fit to dine with royalty, but Emma told her to suck it up just once and eat with her.

After Emma ate, she composed a letter for Elsa.

 _Elsa,_

 _I wish I could be there now, but it is a two week journey to Arendelle. We leave in the morning. By the time you get this, we will already be underway._

 _Hold on until I get there. It shouldn't be long now. I love you and I will be there soon, with my lieutenant in tow._

 _Stay strong, my dear friend._

 _Emma_

She sent it immediately, not even rereading it beforehand. A while later, everything was ready. "Alright, miss. I'll have your things sent. They will arrive before you do. You should sleep now, miss. It has been a long day."

"Thank you, Sophie."

"I'll see you in the morning, Your Highness." She dismissed herself and Emma allowed a small smile to touch her lips.

It took her half the night to fall asleep. She thought of Elsa, and hoped that she would be okay until she got there. She worried about Anna, remembering the light and laughter that always filled her, and hoped that light wouldn't be swallowed by grief.

She also thought of Killian. She went over their kiss in her mind, the feel of his lips and breath and she wondered how long it would be until their lips would meet again.

She tossed and turned until she finally drifted off into a restless sleep.


	6. Secrets

**A/N: Just thought I'd let everyone know, I'm not sure how often I will be able to update often because of school. I'll do what I can, but sometimes school can suck the creativity from me. Let's hope not. It was really hard for me to finish this chapter, and I hope that doesn't become a recurring thing. I also hope this chapter isn't as bad as I think it is. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

 **So halfway through writing this, my internet went out. But I write on Google Drive, so I didn't notice. I added 1,000+ words, but it wouldn't save to the drive, it was only on my computer. I tried 500 different things trying to get my internet to get back on, but in the end, I had to type up EVERYTHING I added on my phone _just_ so I could update for you guys. My thumbs hurt. That's how much I care about this fic. Also, I'm going to regret staying up this late so much at school tomorrow. I apologize for any errors I made while retyping all of this.**

 **Secrets by State Champs**

Emma woke at dawn. She allowed Sophie to help her dress, though she did so in a daze. Her hair was put into a single braid that fell down her back, very practical for a ship. "Thank you, Sophie."

"Of course, miss." She paused, hesitating. "Be careful, Princess."

"I will, I promise." Emma vowed, touched by her concern. "I'll see you in a few weeks." With that, she went to meet her parents.

The journey to the docks was almost silent. Emma just wished for the ride to end, eager to be on her way already.

Meanwhile, on _The Jewel_ , Captain Jones stood surveying the deck. "Everything appears to be in order."

"Is that a tone of surprise I detect, brother?" Killian smirked.

Liam ignored him. "And the guest quarters?"

"Saw to it myself."

Liam grinned at this. "Of course you did, little brother."

Killian rolled his eyes. " _Younger._ ,"

"Killian, during the duration of this trip, your most important job is her safety. Do you understand? You mustn't leave her side unless completely necessary." Killian nodded. He thought it was overkill, but wasn't going to turn down the chance to spend some quality time with the princess. "Ah, here they are." Liam and Killian moved to greet the royal family. "Your Majesties," Liam and Killian bowed politely. Though they lacked formality behind closed doors, they were still expected to put up a front in public.

When Emma stepped on deck, she locked eyes with Killian. He bowed to her, then took her hand as he did the day before, kissing her knuckles. "Lieutenant," She smiled.

"Your Highness," He offered his arm. They stood together, arms locked, beside Liam and her parents.

David looked to Killian. "I'm trusting you to take care of her. Don't make me regret that, Lieutenant."

"I will not fail you, Your Majesty."

Liam spoke then. "Everything is ready, Your Majesty. We'll set sail as soon as you give the word."

"Please write, Emma." Her mother said.

She nodded once. "Of course, Mother."

"Captain, this is Sir Andrews. He has been tasked to guard Emma during her trip."

"Of course. And Killian and I will protect her with our lives, Your Majesty."

"We hope it doesn't come to that," Snow said.

Emma detached herself from Killian to hug her mother and father. "I will see you soon," Emma promised.

"Be safe." Her mother almost begged.

"Be careful." Her father advised, just as Sophie had earlier. He locked eyes with Killian for a moment, then nodded. "Now, we will be off. Captain, I believe it's time for you to depart."

When her parents reached the dock, Liam moved to the helm. Emma expected Killian to leave her side, but he just linked their arms once more as the crew around the scurried around the deck. She was going to ask him about it, when they moved to the edge of the ship to watch as they drifted farther and farther from her parents and her kingdom.

It was a bittersweet farewell. Emma was glad to be visiting her friend Elsa, but wasn't happy it was under such sad circumstances. She was excited to be away from home with Killian. She could act as a diplomat for her kingdom, but that thought scared her as well.

As if Killian had read her mind, he reassured her. "Not to worry, love. You'll be wonderful."

She met his gaze. "I hope so."

"And I will stay at your side," He added, "For as long as you'll have me."

"I hope you mean that, Lieutenant."

He nodded. "I do, Emma."

"Good, because I think I'd like you to stick around for a while." She grinned.

Killian chuckled. "That's a relief," A beat later, he spoke again. "Perhaps you would like a tour?"

"Yes, I think I would like that. Are you positive that you are not needed here?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My orders are clear." He told her, remembering the conversation he'd just had with his brother.

Their tour started at the deck and then moved below, with the galley and the hold. At the galley, Killian explained, "The crew eats here. If you would prefer, you can take any meal in your cabin." Emma nodded in understanding. "You can dine with Liam and myself for dinner, if you would like,"

"Yes, I would like that," She smiled.

As the end of their tour grew near, Killian only had one more room to show Emma. "And of course, your cabin." He gestured to the door in front of him. "Right next to mine," He added.

When she stepped inside, the first thing she noticed was the bookshelf. It was nearly full, and Emma didn't recognize any of the titles, which excited her. Then she saw the desk, a neat pile of blank parchment in the center. Beside the pile was a small vase. In it, were her favorite flowers, buttercups. She smiled.

Killian watched her as she took in the room. He was aware that it wouldn't be nearly as luxurious as her chambers in the castle, but he hoped she would be comfortable. He scratched behind his ear, nervous.

"Did you do all of this?" Emma asked.

"I - yes." He told her.

"I can't believe you remembered my favorite flower," She grinned at him. "Thank you, Killian. For all of this. It was very thoughtful of you." She moved to face him, glad to see him blushing again.

"It was nothing," He said. She shook her head at his words. Her hand moved to his cheek slowly, and he placed his hand atop hers. She drank in his deep sapphire eyes once more, taking another step closer to him. "Emma," He murmured, before her lips met his. His hand slid into her hair as their kiss deepened. By the time they separated, her arms were around his neck and she'd moved even closer to him.

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" Instead of answering, he brought his lips back to hers.

When they parted once more, he shook his head, grinning. "I think I will leave you to get settled. When you're finished, I'll be in my cabin. You only need to knock." He bowed quickly and departed.

Emma was partially relieved that he excused himself. She was nearly overwhelmed with emotions, and she needed a moment or two to regain control of her senses.

After unpacking her bags and getting acquainted with her new quarters, Emma began her perusal of the many volumes on the shelf. After selecting a story, she got comfortable on her bed and began to read. As always, she got lost in her book. When Killian knocked on her door, she jumped.

"Enter," She set her book down.

Killian's hair was disheveled, which Emma found herself enjoying too much. "I came to see if you were in need of food,"

"Is it lunch already?" She asked, surprised. Killian nodded. "Will you dine with me?"

"If you wish,"

"Lovely," She rose, fixing her skirt.

"I will send for some food." He dismissed himself. She used the moment she had to fix her hair and straighten her dress a bit more.

When Killian returned, he and Emma fell into one of their book discussions almost immediately. The book Emma had decided to read was actually one of Killian's favorites. They chatted about the story for the majority of lunch, until the topic turned to Arendelle.

"Have you traveled there before?" Emma asked, curious.

"Only once, a few years ago. We stayed a very short time and didn't see much of anything."

"Well, perhaps we can do some exploring while we're there," Emma grinned.

He raised an eyebrow. "You won't be too busy?"

She shook her head. "I doubt I'll have much of anything to do there, at least anything diplomatic, anyway." Then she added, "Arendelle is a very...quiet kingdom." She thought about the 'closed gate' policy that Elsa's parents had in place. She was unsure if it would have changed, even when they weren't around anymore.

Killian smiled. "Well, then I look forward to exploring with you,"

~CS~

The rest of their afternoon was spent roaming the ship. They talked of everything, as they usually did. Their chats were full of laughter and jest. Emma was sure that she had not laughed like that until Killian entered her life.

By the time Liam found them, it was after dark. "Will you be joining us for dinner this evening, Emma?"

"I would love to,"

They ate in the captain's cabin. "So," Killian started. "This 'Sir Andrews' fellow is quite the character," He said with obvious disdain.

"He's been in the Royal Guard for years. My parents adore him. I find him a bit too stuffy, actually." Emma said honestly.

Liam nodded. "He does seem a little…"

"Pompous?" Killian supplied.

"I was going to say prim, but sure." Liam chuckled. "He does mean well, I'm sure."

"Yes, yes," Emma rolled her eyes. "I suppose I'll just have to deal with him looking over my shoulder for the next few weeks," She sighed. "Well, at least I don't have to worry about my parents telling any embarrassing stories about me,"

"I may have a few more about Killian I would be happy to share…" Liam grinned at his brother, who shot daggers back at him. Emma smiled as she shook her head at the men.

~CS~

"I hate to put an end to such a lovely evening, but I'm afraid that Killian and I must go over tomorrow's course." Liam explained.

"It's quite alright. It has been a long day,"

"Of course Killian will escort you to your cabin," At his brother's words, Killian stood and offered his arm to Emma. She bid goodnight to Liam, and Killian led her out of the room.

"I enjoyed dining with you and Liam this evening," She told him.

"Yes, I hope there will be more night such as this one,"

"I have had a wonderful day, Killian." Emma said once they reached her door.

He smirked. "I look forward to spending another by your side." When he took her hand, his lips lingered on her knuckles just a moment longer than usual, but Emma didn't mind.

She tried to sleep once inside her room, but as the minutes passed, she found herself less and less tired. She tossed and turned in her bunk, but the unfamiliar movement of the sea made it hard for her to drift into a peaceful slumber. After a while, she decided that it would be best to get some fresh air.

She had only been up on deck for a few minutes when Sir Andrews arrived. "Your Highness!" He exclaimed. "You shouldn't be up here unaccompanied,"

She rolled her eyes. "I doubt there's much cause for alarm, I don't think I will fall in," She paused. "Or are you implying that I cannot swim?"

"You shouldn't be up here alone, Princess." He told her, ignoring her jest.

She sighed. "Stay if you must," She was looking forward to being alone with her thoughts. She never enjoyed being guarded. It didn't feel right to her.

"I can relieve you, Andrews." A voice called.

"If you're sure, Lieutenant." Killian nodded to him, and he went below deck.

She smiled. "Thank you, Killian."

"While I am aware that you don't need to be watched, I'm afraid Liam would murder me if I left you alone." He moved to her side. "I hope you don't mind,"

"Of course not. I could never tire of your company," He tried not to think about the fact that she just said 'never'.

He grinned, then thought for a moment. "I have a question, if you would be so kind," She nodded. "Yesterday, you were worried that you were asking too much of me."

"That's not a question."

"Don't you know by now?"

"Know what?" She asked.

"I would do anything for you, Emma. Even if it went against my king."

Her breath caught. "You would?"

"Aye." He scratched behind his ear again, nervous.

She stared out at the water. "There's something I should probably tell you." She paused. "I'm afraid that if I don't tell you now, you might find out another way, and I'd rather it was my choice."

"Well don't keep me in suspense, love." He tried to lighten the mood, sensing her worry.

"I have...I mean, I -" She shook her head. "Perhaps it would be easier if I just show you." She held out her palm in the space between them. A small ball of light appeared there, but it grew bigger and bigger until it lit the whole deck. She closed her palm and the light vanished. Her brow wrinkled as she stared at her closed hand, but she shook it off and looked at Killian.

"You have magic?" He asked, awestruck.

She nodded. "I was born with it, from my parent's true love."

He spoke after a moment. "I was so sure that you couldn't get anymore remarkable, but of course, you always surprise me."

"You aren't...scared?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Should I be?"

"No! No," She said quickly, "It's just- I expected you to be afraid."

"What made you think that?"

"I'm not sure. I don't tell people often. In fact, very few actually know about my powers. I suppose I wasn't sure to expect." She explained. "I've wanted to tell you for weeks, but I had to be sure,"

"Sure of what?"

"Sure that I could trust you. I wanted to, right from the beginning." She told him. "But I couldn't risk that I was wrong about you."

He took her hand, the same on that held a ball of light only a few moments before; a show of trust. "You magic is a part of you, Emma," He told her. "And I am a fan of every part of you." She had entrusted him with her darkest secret, yet he only saw light in it.

 **A/N This one was a rough one to write. I really hope you guys liked it. If you did, go ahead and favorite, follow or review. I appreciate every single one of my viewers. I mean, you're reading my fic! That's so cool!**

 **Thanks so much, and I love you guys.**

 **EM**


	7. Northern Downpour

**A/N Please don't hate me! I'm so sorry that it's taken this long to update, but school has been a literal hell. As in, 'my true love needs to come save me' kind of hell. If you are in contact with said true love, please let him know that I'm in need of rescuing. Review, favorite, follow, whatever floats your boat. Or ship.**

 **Northern Downpour by Panic! At the Disco**

Emma had been enjoying an afternoon on deck with one of her borrowed books. She sat herself close to Killian strategically, so she could watch him over her pages. He had been attending to a few of his usual duties, something he protested, but Emma insisted that she would be fine for an afternoon.

She hadn't exactly been paying attention to the clouds above her, so it was a surprise when a drop of rain fell on the page she'd been attempting to read. Looking up, she saw a dark mass filling the sky. She hurriedly closed her book, not eager to ruin the pages. All around her, it was as if the crew had snapped out of a daze. The calm air turned frantic.

Liam was by her side first, his younger brother focused on his task. "Your Highness!" But Emma was fixated on her lieutenant.

Killian had been trying to slice through a bit of rope, and after the small knife fell out of his hand with a jerk of the vessel, he grabbed a metal hook to get the job done. Emma watched in horror as the ship shifted once more, nearly sending him overboard and the hook gashing his wrist. Sir Andrews grabbed his arm, effectively keeping him from the violent waters below.

Emma was mid-gasp when Liam spoke again. "I'd suggest you get below, Princess." He nearly ordered. But Emma still watched Killian, as he brushed sweat off his brow and crossed the deck to the two of them. He tried to ignore the cut on his forearm, but Emma could see the pain behind his eyes. "Get below, Your Highness," Liam said firmly. This time, it was definitely an order.

She turned to do as he had commanded, knowing it was for the best. When Emma looked back at her lieutenant, she knew he didn't intend to follow her. "I need you safe, love," He said, his eyes pleading.

She broke her gaze with Killian to meet Liam's eyes. "I will follow your _order_ ," She spat the word, "under one condition." Liam looked as though he would give her just about anything if it meant she would obey him, and that was when she knew she'd won. "Killian comes with me, or I'm staying with him. Here."

For a brief moment, Liam thought. "Go, brother. I'll make do without you." Killian looked stunned, but followed Emma below. He knew an order when he heard one.

Immediately after entering her cabin, Emma headed for the healing kit she'd stashed in one of her trunks. "Sit," She said as she placed the small wooden box on the table and sat in her own chair. When he was seated, she rolled up the sleeve of his wounded arm. She appraised the cut, determining the best course of action. "You can hate me if you'd like," She said, as she continued to look at his cut.

"Why would I hate you?" He studied her.

"I made you come down here with me." She said, as if it were obvious.

"You think I'd resent you for caring about me?"

"Watching you...nearly falling overboard...I couldn't bear to have you out of my sight. I meant what I said to Liam, if he hadn't let you come with me, I would've stayed above." Her assessment of his injuries completed, she added, "I'll have to sew you up,"

"I would've been fine, I've dealt with many a storm in my years, and I'm needed there."

"You're needed here too." She met his gaze. "I need you safe, Killian." She told him just as he had told her just moments before. "And you were already injured. If this gets infected…"

"Since when are you a healer, Princess?"

"My mother was on the run from the Evil Queen for a long time. She wanted me to be able to take care of myself." She uncorked a bit of alcohol to clean the wound. "This is going to sting." She warned him.

He nodded, bracing himself. She poured the liquid over his torn flesh and he forced himself to remain still and silent. "I'm sorry," She murmured. She took a cloth and began dabbing at the injury, attempting to clean off the blood. "You're lucky it didn't go any deeper," She told him.

"Lucky I have you to look after me,"

She shook her head, the corners of her mouth turned up in a small smile. When she finished cleaning the blood, she took a needle from the box, moving to heat it over a flame. She tried not to focus on the storm above them as she began to stitch him up. When he winced, she apologized again.

"You have a steadier hand than Liam," He commented.

"I've done this a few times,"

"Really?"

"Yes. On myself, actually. As you know, I was a...reckless child. Eventually, I learned to stitch myself up, so I wouldn't worry mother."

"You could do this to yourself?" He asked, astonished. He tried to imagine attempting to sew an injury himself.

She nodded. "I've stitched my father up a few times. Out on hunting trips, you know. He never thought to bring a healer."

"Remind me why you can't use that handy magic that you possess?" He wondered.

She smiled, glad he could talk about it nonchalantly. "The whole crew knows that you're injured. How could we explain it if you were suddenly healed? Besides, magic usually comes with a price."

He nodded. "Fair point."

"I try to use my magic as little as possible, especially when it comes to bigger things like healing. It can also be very draining for me to use."

"That makes sense," Changing the subject, he added, "Do you have any more secret talents you'd care to share with me?"

She laughed. "Not that I'm aware of, no."

~CS~

After the storm passed, Emma let Killian go above to help Liam and the others. She needed some time on her own to read the letter she'd received from Elsa that morning.

 _Emma,_

 _Words cannot express how utterly relieved I am that you are already underway and that you will soon be by my side. Anna is thrilled that she will have someone to spend time with. I am overjoyed that she will not go through this alone._

 _You will be welcomed by a trusted guard upon your arrival. Please be safe, and I will see you soon._

 _Elsa_

Emma shook her head. She knew that Elsa would never hurt Anna, that she had the ability to control her power, it was just buried inside her. Emma was set on helping her friend figure out her abilities completely.

She was startled by a knock on her door. "Enter," She called.

To her surprise, it was Liam. "Your Highness," He began.

"You are fully aware that you can call me Emma,"

He nodded. "I wanted to say thank you." When Emma looked questioningly at him, he continued. "For taking care of my brother. I appreciate what you did for him."

Emma smiled. "Of course. It was the least I could do,"

"How did you become so well versed in healing?" He inquired.

"My mother made sure I was prepared for anything," She explained. He nodded, looking at his feet. "Is there something wrong, Liam?"

"No, the opposite, really,"

"Oh?"

"I've looked after Killian for most of our lives."

"Yes, it must have been most challenging for you."

"You misunderstand me, Emma. That isn't what I'm talking about." He paused thoughtfully. "Perhaps...Killian doesn't need me as much as he used to."

Emma worried that he was upset with her. "I'm sorry if I overstepped-"

"No, no, it's a wonderful thing. You can take care of him when I no longer can."

The bond that these two brothers shared truly touched her. "I will do my best," She promised. Feeling he'd said enough, he bid her a goodnight.

Almost blissful, Emma composed her letter to Elsa and went to sleep.

~CS~

Emma was concerned when Killian didn't come to her door the following morning. Assuming he was busy attending to something on deck, she made her way to the surface. When she realized he wasn't there, her worry grew.

"Liam!" She called to the captain, who let another crew member take hold of the helm so he could speak with her.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Killian?"

"Not since yesterday evening. You can't find him?"

"No," She tried not to panic now.

"Let's check his cabin," Liam suggested. They found the lieutenant still in his bed, covered in sweat and unconscious. Liam felt his forehead. "He's definitely ill,"

Emma gently removed the bandage from Killian's arm, examining it. "It's infected," She said.

"Of course, I shouldn't have let him-"

"Liam, you mustn't blame yourself. It was bound to happen, we are aboard a ship, after all. We need to find a way to rid him of the infection."

He inspected his brother. "I don't know Emma, infection is a nasty thing. Even if we amputated…"

"It could still spread?" The horror that clouded her mind was nearly too much.

"Aye,"

"There must be something we can do,"

"I don't know, Princess." He shook his head, "I'm not sure there's a way."

"Are you telling me that he could die?" She could barely allow herself to even utter the word.

"I don't know," He repeated.

Emma fell into the chair behind them, her head sinking into her hands. For a moment, she allowed herself to expect the worst. But only for a moment, not even enough time to let a single tear free from her eyes. When that second passed, she pulled her head out of her hands and began to plot. "He cannot die, Liam. I can't lose him."

"Nor can I, but what choice do we have?" He said hopelessly.

"More than you know." She stood, rubbing her hands a bit.

He was confused. "Emma?"

"Liam, I can save him, but you have to let me."

"How?"

"Magic."

"You have magic?" He asked, stunned.

"Yes. Now, I can save him. Will you let me do that?"

He looked puzzled for a split second, then nodded once. "What do you need?"

"Just stand back," She warned. She closed her eyes and extended her hands toward Killian, breathing deeply. She felt the air around her thicken as the magic inside her flickered to life. She had barely begun to think of a happy memory, as Blue had taught her, before her magic pulsed, sending a healing jolt through her lieutenant. Her eyes snapped open, and she saw his eyes begin to flutter. Her relief was enough to distract her from the fact that a healing spell like that usually took her a lot more effort to complete.

He sat up slowly and carefully, a bit confused. "Emma?" His voice was deep with exhaustion.

"Shh, it's okay. Just sleep, you'll be alright." He fell back onto his pillow and his eyes shut once more. She looked up at his worried brother. "He'll be okay, he just needs a bit of rest first."

Liam nodded slowly. "I have to attend to my crew, but this conversation isn't over," Emma couldn't tell if he was angry, scared or confused, but she knew that she'd find out eventually. When he closed the door, she looked back to her sleeping lieutenant. She sighed and sat herself on his bed, moving his head so it would rest in her lap. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his dark hair, breathing deeply. She'd nearly lost him. Again. She drifted into a peaceful sleep not long after, her hand still in Killian's hair.

Her presence startled him when he woke. He had a vague memory of when he'd woken in the first place. His quick movements made Emma jump. "You're awake," She tried to cover her relief a bit. She'd doubted her magic before, this time was no different.

"What…?" He paused, rubbing his eyes. "What exactly happened?"

"You had a fever," She began, "You had an infection, and we couldn't stop it. I had to...use magic. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You saved my life,"

"But all magic comes with a price," She said solemnly.

"That may be true, or maybe not." He reasoned. "So Liam knows then? About your magic?" She nodded, thinking about discussing it later with him. She was not looking forward to that conversation. "My brother will keep your secret," Killian assured, sensing her distress.

"That's not what I'm worried about," She shook her head a moment later. "Sleep now, my lieutenant. You must recover."

"Should you be in here?" He asked, suddenly worried about her reputation.

She raised an eyebrow. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No," He said quickly. "I just mean-"

"I know what you mean, Killian, I just don't care. You nearly died. I have every right to be here."

"If you're sure,"

"I am." She said firmly. "Now sleep. I'll be here when you wake."

 **A/N There you go! I'm so glad I** _ **finally**_ **got this one published, and I'm sorry if it isn't my best. Anyway, next chapter you can look forward to that conversation with Liam, meeting Anna and Elsa and so much more! It will be a long one. I hope it doesn't take as long to post as this one did.**

 **Thank you so very much for taking the time to read this story!**

 **EM**


End file.
